I Go Crazy
by zestychicken2
Summary: Songfic for 'I Go Crazy' by D.H.T. When Kimiko and Raimundo decide to go their seperate ways, Kimiko can't seem to find another guy like Raimundo. Two years after they leave the temple, they meet again...My first songfic R&R please!


**I Go Crazy**

**Songfic for 'I go Crazy' by D.H.T. When Kimiko and Raimundo decide to go their seperate ways, Kimiko can't seem to find another guy like Raimundo. Two years after they leave the temple, they meet again...My first Songfic, please R&R**

In one simple mall in america, sitting on a chair in the foodcourt Kimiko sigh, 'Two years ago today...' she trailed off, remember what had happened the very same day, two years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kimiko I need to tell you something."_

_"So do I Rai."_

_"Together?" Raimundo sigh._

_"Sure." Kimiko looked down when they were ready._

_"We need to go our seperate ways." They both said, and looked up._

_"Then it's settled." Raimundo smiled. He was happy Kimiko wasn't going to be heartbroken, but was a little surprised she said the same thing._

_"I guess so." Kimiko looked back at the emerald eyes she had to forget about. She didn't know why she was breaking up with Raimundo, she just thought, it might be better for them both. She was happy Raimundo would still be his normal self instead of depressed._

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly Kimiko looked up. She thought she heard someone she knew. Then their eyes met, sapphire and emerald.

"Kimiko..."

"Raimundo..."

**Hello boy it's been a while**

**Guess you'll be glad to know**

**That I've learned how to laugh and smile.**

Then Kimiko noticed someone holding onto Raimundo's arm. And it wasn't hers. She couldn't believe it, she hadn't found someone, and Raimundo had.

**Getting over you was slow**

**They say old lovers could be good friends, but I never thought I'd really see you**

**I'd really see you again!**

The girl let go of Raimundo's arm, as he went over and picked Kimiko up in a hug. "Kimiko! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?"

"Perfect, you?"

"Just the same!" his old cocky smile danced uppon his lips. "Oh I almost forgot, Kimiko, this is Maria."

"Hello Maria!" She smiled, although she was saddened and angered inside.

"Hi Kimiko! I can't believe I actually met one of Raimundo's older friends!" Kimiko thought she heard a slight anger in her voice, but decided to ignore it.

Kimiko then turned back to Raimundo and looked into his eyes. She made one mistake in her past that she now dearly regrets. The one she truely loved, lost to another, and that, her mind couldn't fully take in.

**I go crazy**

**When I look in your eyes I still go crazy**

**No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside**

**Way deep down inside**

**Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy!**

"Maria, you think you could go shop for the rest of what we need? I think I have a bit of catching up to do with Ms. Tohomiko here!" Raimundo smiled, but a different sort of smile. One Kimiko very rarely saw. The one he used to give her. Full of caring, and kindness.

She giggled, she had always loved when Raimundo called her Ms. Tohomiko.

As Maria walked away, Raimundo spoke again. "So...You've met my girl, how 'bout you? Where's your boy?" Kimiko looked down sadly. Then Raimundo realized he just cracked a nerve. "Oh Kim. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"Not you're fault Rai. It's mine." She looked up, and caught glimpse of Maria in a clothes store. "Changing the subject, how are you and Maria?"

"She's perfect, everything I lost when we went our seperate ways." Kimiko got happy that Raimundo was with a girl that he could compare to herself, but that meant, he would never want Kimiko back. "Don't get me wrong, you're one of a kind Kim!" Kimiko chuckled, and her lips curved into a smile.

Kimiko nodded, motioning to Raimundo he should go on talking, that she was right there listening.

**You say she satisfies your mind**

**Tells you all of her dreams**

**I know how much that means to you**

**I realize that I was blind**

**Just when I thought I was over you,**

**I see your face and it just ain't true**

**Noo it just ain't true!**

Finally, after the subject of Maria passed, they both started to talk about the past. At the temple.

Memories flooded through their minds, good and bad. Kimiko felt happy and some, and heartbroken at others.

After their breakup, the temple wasn't the same. Less fighting went on, Kimiko was less of a hothead, and Raimundo wasn't so cocky and didn't play as many pranks.

As they laughed and they joke Maria came back.

"Raimundo, I see you're not finished here. Do you mind of I go along and shop some more, and you and Ms. Tohomiko here do what you please. Let's say meet back here in two hours?"

"Sure thing Maria! Come on Kimiko!" He took Kimiko's hand and pulled her up off the chair, then started to run to a perfect place. The centre of the mall, the best point. As they got there, Kimiko's eyes widened. This was a new mall to her, and she hadn't seen the middle.

there was a huge fountain, going very tall. and where it was, no floors were above it, just a huge skylight.

Raimundo then started digging around in his pocket for something, and Kimiko started digging in her purse.

They both knew what the other was going to do, and it had been something they had done ever since they had become best friends.

**I go crazy**

**When I look in your eyes I still go crazy**

**That old flame comes alive, it starts burnin' inside!**

Finally they both found one. A simple penny. They both looked into each others eyes, then cupped the penny in their hands. They closed their eyes, made a wish, kissed it, then exchanged. They then repeated it, turned their backs to the fountain and threw the penny backwards into it.

**Way deep down inside**

**Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy**

**I go crazy**

Raimundo then took out his cell phone, and called Maria.

Kimiko had remember that Raimundo and Maria had been dating for only two months, and by the sound of Raimundo's voice, there could be a problem.

**You know when I look in your eyes I go crazy**

He sigh, and hung up the phone. Then he looked back to Kimiko and smiled. They both locked eyes, and stepped a little closer to each other.

**No my heart jsut can't hide that old feelin' inside**

As they broke their kiss, seconds after it started. Kimiko sigh, "Raimundo..."

"Listen. I know that you think you made a mistake two years ago. And now I realize I did too, and. I-I want to try to fix it."

Kimiko who had been looking down, then looked back up at Raimundo "Wha-what?"

"Kimiko. Kim, _chica _I...I'm sorry. An-and I-I love you..." he trailed off.

Kimiko could feel the happieness fill inside of her, she wrapped her arms around Raimundo's neck, and lifted herself to his level. Then closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist with no hesitation.

"I love you too Rai, but what happened with Maria?"

"You know I said she and I were only dating for two months. We had problems along the way. We broke up for about two weeks, got back together for three days, broke up for a month, then got back together for the rest of the time, until now. I knew she was mad that I found you. We were good friends, and if she couldn't expect I'd be happy to see you. Then, she wasn't the right girl for me. Then, I realized that you were."

**Way deep down inside**

"How?" Kimiko suddenly got confused.

"I saw in your reactions to things, saddness at some things we talked about, and happieness in others, that you made the same wish as I did."

"But-"

"I don't know why I made the wish, but seeing you again, I just. I just thought that I really still did love you. Always have, always will. Forever and ever more."

"Oh Rai, who knew you could me so smart!" she kissed him on the cheek and he put her down. Hand in hand the walked around the mall.

**I go crazy.**

Yay! Okay, for my first one, I thought I did good, but hey, how should I know. Please reiview and tell me how I did, dont be afraid to tell me I sucked, but don't be too hard on me. Give an oppinion, write some more songfics, or stick with the good ol' stories. Thanks, and sorry if it was different from others, I really only had a little idea on how to write it! again, please review! And sorry, I know, it was very short, but like I said...first one:)

Thanks so much

Zestychicken2!

(song written by D.H.T. who's contract I do not own:P)


End file.
